


Пропущенные соединения

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual John Watson, Craigslist, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Sherlock-centric, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс пытается устроить личную жизнь брата, зарегистрировав его на сайте знакомств. Вскоре Шерлок получает онлайн-сообщение от бывшего военного по имени Джон, который решил попробовать завязать отношения с мужчиной по совету своего психотерапевта.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 26





	1. 16 Января: Пропущенное Соединение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missed Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705710) by [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn). 



16 января, лужайка перед Сент-Бартсом

Вы были высоким, темноволосым, в чёрном шерстяном пальто. Вы шли, писали какое-то текстовое сообщение и пили что-то тёплое из маленького белого бумажного стаканчика. Я сидел на скамейке неподалеку, с тростью (военная травма). Вы остановились, огляделись и спросили меня, который час. Но прежде, чем я успел ответить, вы сказали «Неважно» и бросились к дороге. Это был кофе или чай? С молоком или сахаром? Я бы с удовольствием купил вам следующую чашку…

**********

— Шерлок, это описание похоже на тебя, — хихикнула Молли, читая вслух онлайн-сообщение с Крейгслист. — И вчера ты был там с чашкой кофе. Есть идеи, кто этот парень?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, да и не могу себе представить, какое мне до этого дело, — раздался рассеянный ответ из-за микроскопа.

— Не знаю, мне кажется, было бы приятно встретить кого-то, кто нашёл время обратить на тебя внимание. Если бы кто-то написал что-то подобное обо мне, я бы с удовольствием ответила.

Шерлок с отвращением вздернул нос, но больше ничего не сказал.

— Ну и ладно. Я полагаю, именно поэтому это называется «пропущенными соединениями».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed connection (пропущенное соединение) - это вид личных сообщений, посвященных поиску случайно встреченных людей, когда два человека сталкиваются в транспорте, на улице или магазине, но оказываются слишком застенчивы или по иным причинам не могут познакомиться лично. В разделе "Missed connection" Craigslist ежемесячно публикуются тысячи таких объявлений.
> 
> Крупные мировые города имеют подобные колонки в Craigslist и своих собственных местных СМИ. В лондонской газете Метро есть колонка "Час пик" для пассажиров, которые обмениваются взглядами, но не более того. Благодаря таким объявлениям многие связи восстанавливаются, и пары даже вступают в брак, например "высокий регбист" и "красивая дама в красном платье с длинными каштановыми вьющимися волосами". Онлайн-формат ленты на Craigslist устроен таким образом, что сообщения исчезают через 45 дней. Это даёт вторую возможность потери, так как сообщение может не быть замечено вовремя, и пара так и не встретится.
> 
> Анализ "Missed connection" в США давал такую картину распределения поисков:  
> 59% мужчина ищет женщину  
> 27% мужчина ищет мужчину  
> 13% женщина ищет мужчину  
> 1% Женщина ищет женщину
> 
> "Missed connection" часто используется в качестве темы художниками и писателями. Нью-Йоркский транспортный музей провел специальную выставку таких работ в День Святого Валентина в 2011 году. Также на основе этих сообщений была поставлена театральная пьеса из тринадцати новелл и снят одноименный художественный фильм.


	2. 18 Января: Интернет-Знакомства

— Почему ты здесь? — резко спросил Шерлок, снимая шарф самым сердитым образом, на который только был способен.

— Ты знаешь почему, брат мой, — протянул Майкрофт, медленно отворачиваясь от окна. — Из–за обещания, которое ты дал маме на Рождество. Меня послали сюда, чтобы, — он причмокнул губами, наслаждаясь тем, как на лице его брата проступает раздражение, — привести его в исполнение.

— Правда, Майкрофт. Видеонаблюдения уже недостаточно? И теперь ты следишь за моей… ну…

— Знакомствами и отношениями, дорогой брат. Одним словом: да. Я понимаю, что это не совсем твоя сфера, поэтому я взял на себя смелость создать для тебя онлайн-профиль…

— Сайт знакомств! Ты, должно быть, шутишь?

— Уверяю тебя, это не шутка. Ты найдёшь нужную страницу уже открытой на своём ноутбуке. Пароль — «социопат», я думал, ты это оценишь. А теперь мне действительно пора идти… — его голос донёсся с лестницы, по которой он уже начал спускаться.

— Интернет-знакомства, — проворчал Шерлок себе под нос, плюхаясь на диван и поворачиваясь спиной к комнате. — Нелепость.

Прошло несколько минут, в течение которых он совершенно определённо не думал о потенциальных достоинствах идеи Майкрофта, когда он внезапно сел и схватил со стола свой компьютер. Положим, это был бы интересный способ развлечься… что касается дедукции, конечно, а не… всего остального.

**********  
18 Января: Входящие (1)

Привет! Я увидел твой профиль, и ты показался мне интересным. Не таким, как другие люди здесь, или те, с которыми я обычно встречаюсь. Я имею в виду, что я обычно встречаюсь с женщинами… ладно, я думаю, что раньше встречался только с женщинами, но… надеюсь, это не важно? Тем не менее. Я тоже живу в Лондоне в настоящее время, хотя и ищу новую квартиру, возможно, с соседом по комнате. Сейчас мне нужна работа — я врач, только что вернулся из армии — но, к сожалению, армейской пенсии не так надолго хватает. Честно говоря, я не совсем понимаю, как здесь всё должно работать, так что… расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе? Что-то, чего нет в твоём профиле?  
Джон


	3. 19 Января: Ответ

19 Января: Отправленные (1)  
Я не понимаю, почему это так важно, что ты встречался только с женщинами, но, с другой стороны, я никогда не был склонен к интимным отношениям, поэтому я совершенно уверен, что не знаю. Я только что переехал в новую квартиру и ищу соседа по комнате. Однако я сомневаюсь, что это самый подходящий форум для того, чтобы найти кого-то с серьёзными намерениями. Что-то о себе… у меня сейчас в холодильнике лежит отрубленная человеческая голова. Афганистан или Ирак?  
Ш.

**********  
19 Января: Входящие (1)  
Афганистан. Капитан. Значит, ты ищешь серьёзные намерения? Это не значит, что я не уверен, я просто не совсем уверен. Мой психотерапевт (по условиям выписки) настояла на том, чтобы я попробовал онлайн-знакомство после того, как я случайно упомянул о том, что однажды почувствовал влечение к другому мужчине. Может быть, были и другие случаи, но я просто отказывался признавать их. Или, может быть, она надеется найти причину, чтобы заставить меня приходить на сеансы, так как со мной больше ничего не происходит. Во всяком случае, достаточно интересного для терапии. Отрубленная человеческая голова? Это… другое дело. А ты… в какой сфере ты работаешь? Твой профиль довольно расплывчат на этот счёт. Должен признаться, я немного сбит с толку… тебя интересуют серьёзные намерения, но ты не из тех, кто любит близкие отношения?  
Джон


	4. 24 Января: Шерлок не выдерживает

— Это сделал исполняющий обязанности управляющего его химчисткой. Честно говоря, почему я вообще отвечаю на твои звонки?

— Хмм. О, прости, кто это был? — спросил инспектор Лестрейд, не отрывая взгляда от мобильника.

— Ты тащишь меня сюда из-за дела, которое занимает пять минут, и тебе даже не важно, кто убийца?

— Да… химчистка, понял. Послушай, Шерлок, — продолжил Грег, — это сообщение несколько дней назад… похоже, он говорит о тебе:

22 января, в метро, станция «Набережная».   
На вас был седой парик и какой-то сценический грим. На вид вам было лет около семидесяти, но я знаю, что это снова были вы, тот высокий мужчина из Бартса. Вы сели напротив меня, но когда я уже собирался поздороваться, вы выскочили обратно на платформу прямо через закрывающиеся двери, и побежали вверх в сторону улицы. Это был великолепный костюм, хотя, должен признаться, вы лучше выглядите таким, какой вы есть.

К тому времени, как Лестрейд закончил читать «пост», Шерлок уже скрипел зубами. Да, это был именно он.

— А ты знаешь, кто он такой? — с надеждой спросил инспектор.

— Сначала Молли, теперь ты. Почему люди считают нужным тратить моё время на это… это… — он взмахнул рукой в воздухе, нехарактерно для себя потеряв дар речи.

— Ну, что-то определённо задело тебя за живое, а? Я не знаю, Шерлок, может быть, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы написать ему…

— Не отвлекай меня больше ни этими идиотские звонками по делу, ни этой чепухой о пропущенных соединениях.

Повернувшись на каблуках, он вышел на тротуар и направился обратно к Бейкер-стрит.

**********  
24 Января: Входящие (1)  
Прости, если я отпугнул тебя моим последним сообщением. Понимаю, если тебе это стало неинтересно. Да и с чего бы, на самом деле. Чёрт возьми, я даже не гей. Технически. Кроме того, похоже, что ты и сам можешь быть асексуалом — это такой термин, да? В любом случае, приношу извинения за то, что потратил твоё время впустую. Желаю удачи.  
Джон

**********  
Шерлок вздохнул. Он не знал, было ли это из-за дождя, начавшегося по дороге домой, или из-за того факта, что какой-то человек замечал его по всему Лондону, и он был странно заинтригован этим, но когда он прочитал последнее сообщение от Джона, то почувствовал себя необычно виноватым.

Джон ветеран боевых действий и врач… вероятно, у него найдётся несколько интересных историй, и, возможно, у него есть навыки, которые будут полезны для Работы… он не исчез и не позвонил в полицию при упоминании об отрубленной голове… можно было бы, по крайней мере, сказать маме, что он пытался, чтобы на некоторое время избавиться от Печенькрофта…

**********  
24 Января: Отправленные (1)  
Джон,  
Мне очень жаль, что я не ответил на твоё последнее сообщение. Это было грубо, я признаю. Я был занят одним делом. Я детектив-консультант — единственный в мире, и когда так называемые профессионалы, с которыми я работаю, заходят в тупик, они звонят мне. Если честно, работать с такими некомпетентными людьми немного утомительно, и я подумываю о том, чтобы заняться частной практикой. А как продвигается твой поиск работы?  
Ш.

**********

< Его пальцы забегали по клавишам. Тот факт, что он даже обдумывал это, был смехотворным, но прежде чем он смог себя остановить, он прокрутил страницу Крейгслиста. И там, наверху, было то, что он искал, опубликованное всего несколько минут назад.

24 января, центр Лондона, место преступления   
Вы огрызались на какую-то кудрявую, злобно выглядящую женщину в бежевом плаще, ныряя под ограждающую ленту вокруг места преступления. Подозреваю, что она это заслужила. На этот раз вы не маскировались. Ваша кожа покраснела от холода. По правде говоря, вам это очень шло. В руках я держал полный стакан горячего чая. Но я всё равно попытался вас догнать, но потерял в толпе. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы хоть раз вы не убегали.

**********  
24 Января: Входящие (1)  
Я нашёл работу в клинике. Скорее всего, она будет немного скучной, но что поделать. Мой психотерапевт говорит мне, что это будет полезно для моей адаптации к гражданской жизни, чтобы война не преследовала меня. Но иногда мне кажется, что она ошибается, и что я скучаю по войне, а не по жизни. Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось пробежаться по глухому переулку, вытащить пистолет и выстрелить? Я знаю, это звучит экстремально. Но я не социопат, честное слово. Я полагаю, что мне просто нужно еще немного «приспособиться». Кстати, ты когда-нибудь назовёшь мне своё имя, Ш.?  
Джон


	5. 25 Января: Немного Честности

25 Января: Отправленные (1)  
Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. И да, Джон, у меня бывает именно такое желание. Ты всё ещё носишь оружие, теперь, когда ты вернулся в мегаполис?

**********  
25 Января: Входящие (2)  
Непрочитанное Сообщение 1:  
Шерлок. Необычно, но опять же, так же как и отрубленные головы в домашних холодильниках. Как насчёт такого — ты расскажешь мне что-то личное, а я отвечу на твой вопрос.  
Джон

Непрочитанное Сообщение 2:  
О, чёрт возьми! Да, я всё ещё ношу его с собой.

**********  
25 Января: Отправленные (1)  
Сапиосексуал, я подозреваю. Но это не имеет… большого значения. И только мужчины, похоже, могут иметь для меня некоторые перспективы для отношений.

**********  
Шерлок уставился на светящийся экран своего компьютера. Он послал это сообщение. Вопреки всему своему здравому смыслу, он послал его. Майкрофт ему за это должен. Он перекатился на другой бок, туго запахивая халат на своём худом теле и борясь с желанием проверить пропущенные соединения.

Шесть часов спустя он проснулся от слабого предрассветного света. Иней на оконном стекле обеспечивал достаточный прогноз погоды, который он намеренно проигнорировал, когда накинул на плечи пальто и вышел на лондонские улицы. Где-то там, в этой матрице грязного снега и погребённых эмоций, должен быть кто-то, кто продаёт сигареты.


	6. 27 Января: Решение

Входящее текстовое сообщение прозвучало у Шерлока на мобильнике.

Дорогой брат. — М.  
Что тебе надо? — Ш.Х.  
Я подумал, что это может тебя заинтересовать. — М.

Закатив глаза, он нажал на встроенную ссылку, которая открыла новую вкладку браузера:

27 Января, Высокий Парень в Шерстяном Пальто?   
Прошло уже довольно много времени. Я вас больше не видел. Вполне логично, в таком-то большом городе, я это понимаю, но мне почему-то кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Вы так и не ответили. Может быть, вы никогда и не видели этих сообщений. Кто бы вы ни были, вы явно гениальны и, вероятно, не тратите время на эту ерунду.

Шерлок сильно заморгал от яркого солнечного света, падавшего на снег. Он удерживал себя от проверки этой страницы в течение трех дней. Трёх дней, в течение которых его постоянно отвлекало желание зайти сюда. Почему? Почему именно это? Почему именно сейчас?

Это не имеет значения, — прервал он свои собственные мысли. Словно решив доказать самому себе, что этот таинственный поклонник его не интересует, он удалил сообщение Майкрофта и тут же открыл приложение для знакомств.

**********

27 Января: Входящие (1)  
Сапиосексуал. Я взглянул на это определение. Работает на меня, но не знаю, смогу ли я полностью соответствовать твоим стандартам. Как ты думаешь, стоит попробовать?  
Джон

27 Января: Отправленные (1)  
Джон,  
Не могли бы мы встретиться за чашечкой кофе послезавтра?  
Шерлок

27 Января: Входящие (1)  
Шерлок,  
Звучит очень хорошо. Послезавтра я как раз не работаю в клинике. Время и место?  
Джон  
P.S. Это будет моё первое свидание с мужчиной, поэтому, пожалуйста, не удивляйся, если я буду немного нервничать.

**********  
Ну это будет вообще моё первое свидание… 

Шерлок не дал себе закончить эту мысль. Хорошо это или плохо, но Майкрофт хотя бы на какое-то время перестанет над ним издеваться.

**********  
27 Января: Отправленные (1)  
Больница Сент-Бартс, Лаборатория 305. Скажем, в 3 часа дня?  
Ш.

27 Января: Входящие (1)  
Тогда увидимся.  
Джон.


	7. 29 Января: Непропущенное Соединение

В конце концов у него снова появилось дело. Это была всего лишь четвёрка, но она отвлекала внимание, чего Шерлок жаждал больше всего. Он поддался своему желанию раз в час проверять пропущенные соединения и теперь совершенно не понимал, почему не может остановиться. Эта новая зависимость была не просто нездоровой — она вызывала смущение.

И всё же, пока он невидящим взглядом смотрел в микроскоп в лаборатории 305, а минуты всё тикали, приближаясь к трём часам, им овладел какой-то невероятный порыв. Прежде чем он полностью осознал, что делает, его большой палец быстро прокрутил сообщения Крейгслист на несколько дней назад. Вот. Прощальный пост (так он мысленно называл его, хотя и не признавался в этом даже самому себе). Его палец дрожал над кнопками на телефоне. Он нажал на ссылку: «replytopost-16729403».

Автоматически открылось новое окно «Написать письмо» с адресом, по которому его сообщение будет перенаправлено на веб-сайт.

**********

29 января / 14: 51   
Я видел их. Ш.Х.

**********  
Он почувствовал, как его окатила холодная волна. Он, Шерлок Холмс, только что ответил на анонимное сообщение многодневной давности, которое, он даже не мог быть уверен на сто процентов, предназначалось именно ему. О чём он вообще думал.  
Зазвенел сигнал его электронной почты.

29 января / 14: 52  
Встретимся? — Д.У.

29 января / 14: 53   
Может быть. Когда? — Ш.Х.

29 января / 14: 55   
Сейчас. — Д.У.

Из всех проклятых дней в его жизни наконец-то…

29 января / 14: 56  
Сейчас не могу. У меня свидание. — Ш.Х.

29 января / 14: 57   
Скажи ему, что ты не можешь прийти. Скажи ему, что ты встречаешь любовь всей своей жизни. Скажи ему всё, что угодно. Встретимся прямо сейчас. — Д.У.

**********  
Шерлок услышал шаги в коридоре. Он не мог понять, как попал в такую ситуацию, но было ясно, что выход есть только один.

29 января / 14: 58   
Ресторан Анджело, напротив Нортумберленд-стрит, через тридцать минут? — Ш.Х.

29 января / 14: 59   
ОК. — Д.У.

**********

В этот момент в лабораторию вошёл мужчина с озабоченной улыбкой и в синей рубашке на пуговицах, подчёркивающей его глаза цвета индиго. Увидев Шерлока, он застыл на месте, словно поражённый молнией.

— Ты… ты…

— Да, Шерлок Холмс. И я полагаю, что ты — Джон. Послушай, мои самые искренние извинения, но кое-что случилось, — пробормотал он, натягивая пальто и шарф, — и мне придётся всё отменить. Мне очень жаль, что я заставил тебя проделать весь этот путь.

— Нет, это… всё в порядке.

— Отлично. Ну что ж, тогда, если ты меня извиняешь, я просто уйду, — заключил Шерлок, выходя в коридор. После короткой паузы он услышал, что Джон быстро последовал за ним, протолкнувшись внутрь кабины как раз перед тем, как двери лифта закрылись.

— Не возражаешь, если мы разделим такси?

— Я… полагаю, что нет.

— Тогда отлично, — и с этими словами Джон замолчал с удивительно радостным выражением на лице.

**********

Шерлок первым скользнул на заднее сиденье, и когда Джон последовал за ним, хлопнув дверцей против ветра, водитель спросил, куда они направляются.

— «У Анджело», напротив Нортумберленд-стрит, — неуверенно ответил детектив.

— А вы? — спросил таксист, глядя на Джона в зеркало заднего вида.

— Хм? Туда же, — сказал он, не отрываясь от своего мобильного телефона.

Шерлок подозрительно покосился на него, но тут же отвлёкся, услышав звук сообщения электронной почты на своём мобильном.

29 января / 15: 07  
Кстати, Д.У. = Джон Уотсон.

У Шерлока слегка отвисла челюсть.

— Джон, — обратился он к мужчине, который теперь весело смотрел в окно, — ты сказал своему психотерапевту, что есть один конкретный мужчина, к которому ты испытываешь влечение. И кто же это?

— Ты же детектив, — поддразнил его Джон Уотсон, широко улыбаясь своему спутнику. — Ты сам выяснишь.


End file.
